Generation of Miracles and Goblet of Fire
by umi no sora
Summary: Generation of Miracles are seven players who is known throughout Japan Magic community as the best quiditch team. When they have a match against the Bulgaria team, the dark mark appeared so now the Japanese community decided to lend them a hand. As a sign of good will the Britain invite them to participate in Triwizard Tournament. Guess who they send? It was the GoM.
1. Chapter 1

Generation of Miracles and the Goblet of Fire

Summary :

Generation of Miracles are players who was known throughout Japanese Magic community as the best quiditch players. When the Ministry of Magic of Britain heard about them they decided to let them have a match against the Bulgarian when the event of the forth book in HP happened so now the Japanese community decided to lend them a hand at defeating Voldemort because of this good deed, the Britain community invite them to participate in Triwizard tournament and who guess the student they sent? It was the GoM.

Akashi Seijuro - Captain and Chaser  
Aomine Daiki - Chaser  
Haizaki Shougo - Beater  
Kise Ryouta - Chaser  
Kuroko Tetsuya - Seeker  
Midorima Shintaro - Beater  
Murasakibara Atsushi - Keeper

xxxxx

Chapter One

Teikou Sorcery Learning Institute, Quidditch Club. A super strong magic school at Japan, boasting several successive championship wins. But even in that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest"... A generation with six players with a talent like you would see once in ten years called the "Generation of Miracles." But... there was a strange rumor about the "Generation of Miracles" despite not knowing him and not being in any match records, there is still one more person the six geniuses acknowledged as superior... their Phantom Seeker.

Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic in England, sat at his desk while looking at the International Newspaper on his hand which was talking about the rising star of Japanese Quidditch team. Generation of Miracles, the team was called, were able to conquer the National championship with score of 1.650 against 500 shocking many people because the members of the team were only a 14 years old boys.

"Hmmph… What an extravagant articles." He said tossing the paper carelessly on his desk. "I doubt they are as good as that article make them to be."

"Excuse me, minister." Suddenly Bartemius Crouch, the head of international Magical Cooperation, went inside and bowed.

"Yes?" Fudge looked at him.

"I just got news from Minister Oblansk from Bulgaria." Crouch Sr. said. "Apparently, they want to invite the young Japanese quidditch team to play against the Bulgarian during the Quidditch World Cup tournament."

"What?!" Fudge looked furious.

"Minister, may I suggest to let them invite the Japan team?" Crouch said.

"But they will have a match against us!" The minister yelled.

"Yes." Crouch nodded. "But I think it's good to have a good international relation with Japan. If we are willing to compromise, I am sure we will build a good reputation with the Japanese."

Fudge stayed silent for a moment, mulling the idea inside his head. Having a good reputation was always a plus in his book but he also felt very interested with the so called Generation of Miracles. Thinking that he would lose only a little and gain more, he immediately allowed the Japanese to compete in the world cup and he was willing to compromise as long as the Britain team could have a match on another day.

xxxxx

As the day gone by, the Quidditch World Cup grew nearer. Although many of the spectators felt disappointed about the delayed match of Bulgaria and Ireland, they still pretty excited to see the Japanese team because the Youth Japanese Team reputation was becoming more and more globally known. A day before the cup began, the Japanese Quidditch Team arrived and was welcomed by the Bulgaria and British Ministry alike.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Fudge and Mr. Oblansk." The Japanese minister, Harasawa Katsunori bowed a bit to the other ministers which were returned by the said ministers. "Thank you for allowing our players to compete against yours."

"We do not mind at all." Fudge smiled.

"Thank you for your generosity." Harasawa smiled back. "Ah, let me introduce my team."

The Japanese teenagers immediately walked to the front near the minister. The noticeable things that both of the other ministers noted were their hair color and their various heights especially that of the Purple head giant that nearly 190 cm. The players themselves looked around the VIP camp they got.

"Come on, introduce yourselves." Harasawa said when no one seemed to want to introduce themselves.

The red headed heterochromatic eyes player immediately said. "I am Akashi Seijuro or Seijuro Akashi in here and the captain of this team. My position is chaser."

"I am Shintaro Midorima." The green haired teen said fixing his glasses. "I am a beater."

"Atsushi Murasakibara *munch*." The purple headed giant said while eating the snacks which he brought with his hand. "Keeper."

"Shougo Haizaki." The braided teen smirked. "Beater."

"Daiki Aomine." The tan skin teenager said. "Position: Chaser."

"My name is Ryouta Kise." The blonde said smiling. "Currently, my position is chaser. Pleasure to meet you."

"Your introduction took too damn long, Kise." Aomine growled.

"Eh?" Kise looked confusedly at his teammate and pouted. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is, Kise-kun." Suddenly a voice from near the tan skin teen and the blonde hair was heard.

"GAAHH!" Aomine and Kise immediately stepped back.

"My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. I am this team seeker." Kuroko bowed low. "I am please to meet you."

Kuroko presence seemed not only shocking his teammates but the ministers as well. Fudge seemed to jump in the air and Oblansk actually took out his wand. Kuroko seemed unfazed as usual but it could not be the same as Akashi who seemed to take out his wand because he saw that Oblansk did that. Harasawa immediately sent a warning glare at the captain.

"Pleasure is all ours." Fudge smiled.

"Let's talk somewhere else, I am sure your players are tired." Oblansk said.

Harasawa nodded and looked at his player. "I trust you can take care of your teammates, Akashi."

Akashi looked at him and nodded. "Of course."

"Then let's be on our way." Harasawa talked to the other minister and went out of the Japanese camp.

xxxxx

"Man… I'm tired." Aomine stretched his body. "Tetsu! Let's go to sleep."

"What?!" Kise whined. "No, Kuroko-chi will sleep with me!"

"The hell he is!" Aomine growled.

"Today divination said that Aquarius is best stayed with Cancer." Midorima put his two cent in the argument.

"Be quiet." Akashi said calmly although with a voice as cold as ice making the other members to stop their argument.

Haizaki snorted.

"Do you want to say something, Haizaki?" Akashi asked.

Under the intense heterochromatic eyes, he faltered. "Nothing."

"Haizaki you will be Midorima roommate at Cabin number two." Akashi pointed the room. "Daiki, Ryouta at Room three, Atsushi will be alone at Cabin four and myself with Tetsuya at the first cabin."

"Oy! Wait a da-." Before Aomine could protest further Akashi interrupted him.

"Am I clear, Daiki?" Akashi said menacingly.

He gulped. "Y-yes."

"Let's go Tetsuya." Akashi took Kuroko's hand on his own and guided him to their room while leaving many of the unsatisfied teammates behind them.

xxxxx

As the day of the match came, the Japan team waited at the locker room listening Akashi's strategy with rapid attention. Each of their brooms were near them, instead of using Firebolt the fastest broom in Europe, they had a custom made brooms. The handle was black, they called the brooms Nocturne, the fastest brooms in Asia.

"Tetsuya, as usual you will track the golden snitch but catch them once I give the sign to you." Akashi said.

"Understood." Kuroko nodded.

"Haizaki." Akashi narrowed his eyes. "If you made an unnecessary foul you will get it from me."

"Yeah, yeah." Haizaki said carelessly, despite the careless nature there was an undertone of fear in his body language.

Akashi was not only known for his mental strength as a captain but as the top person you would not want to mess with as well. Akashi was very smart and as such he knew many hexes that could be very well fatally wound you although this had not been proven yet because there was no evidence or no one foolish enough to challenge his authority for that matter.

"Atsushi. Be serious." Akashi told the tallest player who still eating many sweets. "And Daiki, Ryouta. Score as much as possible."

Suddenly, the whistle sound was heard. Immediately the team went in front of the tall double door and mounted their brooms and flied through it when the door was opened. They circled the stadium as fast as possible and went back to the center of the field. The referee looked at the team.

"Excuse me, Japanese team." He said. "You need seven players to play."

"We are seven." Kuroko said shocking the referee and the Bulgarian team.

"Ack! S-sorry." He said and cleared his throat. "Captains shake your hand."

Akashi stepped out from the neat line and so was Viktor Kurm. The different of the size nearly made the spectators laughed, some of them actually laughed but the players of Bulgarian was sweating bullets. The sheer pressure the smaller player gave them was not someone of an amateur caliber. Kurm especially who was the closest to the teen felt this pressure not to mention the strong and firm grip of the younger man.

As they flew through the air, Bagman their commentator gave a short explanation about the Japan team and their brooms, Nocturne. As he finished, the game began. The players could only be said was blurring throughout the arena.

"Akashi, from Japanese team got the ball and he passed it to Aomine. A bludger came to his way!"

Aomine caught the Quaffle and quickly leapt up from his broom before landing neatly back then shot off toward the keeper and scored the first goal. Many of the spectators' eyes widened at the agility and skill of the younger player. The Bulgarian team immediately countered attack but Murasakibara actually held them.

Kurm seemed to notice the golden snitch near his team pillar but when he went to catch the snitch a Bludger was sent to his path stopping him effectively. He looked at the green haired teen with glasses above him looking directly at his eyes and he looked back at former place of the snitch which was gone. As the minutes went by, it was clear that Japan team was dominating the Bulgarian for the entire time.

"The scroe is 490-80 which is led by the Japan!" He heard the Bagman said.

Kurm felt chill ran down his spine. The Japanese players were great. No matter how young they were, they really were talented keeping up with him. Suddenly his eyes went to the red head that flew up holding the Quaffle which was followed by his teammates. Suddenly the shortest Japanese threw the Quaffle in the air and hit it with his broom sending it to the blonde haired boy who copied his movement but this time the Quaffle went straight to the goal.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called another player and nodded.

Kurm looked back at the captain and needed to actually look twice because he had never seen the smallest player of the Japanese team. Immediately the other boy nodded to his captain and actually began to accelerate his broom to the ground near his team post but it seemed none of them realize the presence of the seeker and that time Kurm saw it, the golden snitch.

"Stop him!" Kurm barked at his teammates at once while flying as fast as possible to catch up to the boy.

The Bludger was sent to the light blue haired boy but the grey haired teen, Haizaki Shougo hit it back to the Bulgarian chaser who was holding the Quaffle. Midorima hit another Bludger to Kurm again making him lost a little balance but it was all it took for Kuroko to snatch the golden snitch. And the whistle immediately blown, ending the game.

"640 against 80. Japan wins!" Bagman said.

xxxxx

After the game, the Generation of Miracles were lounging at their camp, doing various activity. Murasakibara ate some snacks as usual, Haizaki stole some of the foods, Kise goofed off with Aomine who looked ready to kill the blonde, Midorima cleaned his scissors, his apparently lucky item for today, and then Akashi sat next to Kuroko who decided to read a book. Suddenly, Harasawa went inside the camp.

"Bring your things!" He said frantically. "And meet me at British ministry."

"What?! Do you know how sore we are now?!" Haizaki growled.

Akashi just sighed. "Do as he said." He stood up and went to his room.

"Why?" Midorima looked at the captain.

"Because I said so." Akashi said.

"That don't explain everything damn it!" Aomine yelled.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko looked at him.

"Fine… There was a dark mark." Akashi said casually as if talking about the weather.

"What?!" The others yelled.

Although Lord Voldemort had only just begun his reign at Europe, his reputation was known throughout the world and many of those countries began strengthening their own country to fight against him, especially Japan. Japan was one of the most fear countries because of the versatile use of magic, especially their wandless magic. The one who had talent to do it was trained excessively.

"Let's go." Akashi said and immediately the team followed him.

xxxxx

The condition outside was best known as chaos. The people ran back and forth searching for a way out just like a headless chicken. The Japanese just mounted their broom and went to the more desolate area. Finding the area, they descended although by no meant they were alone. There were several survivors about their age and another hundred women and men.

"You are the Japanese team." The red headed although not as red as Akashi said.

"Evening." Akashi said nonchalantly. "Are there a governor official in here?"

"Ah, the Japanese team." Crouch looked at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we get to British ministry?" Kise asked and smiled sheepishly. "We kinda told to do so."

"I see. Do you mind to wait for a moment?" Crouch smiled and looked at the house elves. "It means clothes for you Winky!" He barked.

"No! No clothes! Please master!" The house elf cried.

Kuroko looked at the house elf. She was crying, begging the governor to forgive him. Kuroko looked at her but instead of the elf, he saw himself crying and begging his parents not to leave him alone. He looked down trying hard not to look or listen to the cries of the elf. Akashi noticed this and immediately held Kuroko's hand.

"Can we get this over with?" Haizaki asked impatiently and kicked the poor elf. "You're in the way." He glared.

"Oi! Haizaki!" Aomine glared. "No need to kick the elf."

"What a barbaric way." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"Barbaric." Murasakibara echoed.

"Haizaki." Akashi cold voice cut through the conversation. "Quadruple your training amounts."

"What?!" Haizaki protested. "Come on it just a house elf."

"Quintuple." Akashi said again.

'He'll die.' The other member said in their own mind.

As Crouch talked to the other members of his team quietly, the Japanese team seemed to talk among themselves in their own language.

"Excuse me. I am Hermione Granger." She said. "May I know your name?"

"You already know our name, woman." Aomine said which earned him a jab from the side. "Ouch! What was that for, Tetsu!"

"I am Tetsuya Kuroko. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger." He introduced himself. "Please ignore Aomine-kun's rude behavior."

"Tet-su-ya." Hermione tested the name.

"In Japanese we prefer to use our family name if we just met." Midorima cut in, he seemed a bit displease. "I'm Shintaro Midorima."

"I-I see." Hermione said. "Then, Mi-do-ri-ma and Ku-ro-ko."

"Hello there, young lady." Kise smiled flirtatiously. "Kise Ryouta at your service."

Hermione blushed. "N-nice to meet you." An 'Oy!' from a certain freckles boy at the background went ignored.

"Ki-chin is half veela." The tallest said. "Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Haizaki Shougo." The grey haired man said smirking at the Hermione's frown.

"Akashi Seijuro." Akashi said. "And the others?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Harry…" the black haired teen said. "Harry Potter."

xxxxx

That's all for the chapter. I kinda felt something off when I write this. So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

'Generation of Miracles and Goblet of Fire'

Thank you so much for following, marking this story as favorite, and especially reviewing this story. I'm sorry for the late update but unfortunately my school gives me so much work to do so I'm sorry for that.

About Kuroko being a seeker: I know he is a team player but I think this position benefit him the most especially his lack of presence so the other team won't attack him.

NewSlove: Thank you for reviewing, well I agree that ending is anticlimactic *sweatdropped* I hope this chapter not though although I'm not sure about that.

Tora-chan83: Thank you for pointing that out I will change it in the next chapters when Krum appeared. Anyways, Harry was known throughout worldwide, they knew but not worship him as Britain did since Voldemort tyranny stopped before it went international I think.

Easily1994addicted: Thank you. This is the next one.

Hikari367: Thank you so much for reviewing.

One of The Colorless: Ahahaha this is shonen ai story I think, but please bare with me it is my first shonen ai story, possibly only a hint but if many liked it I'll try to make it an official romance although it maybe not much.

Chi-tanda: Thank you very much! I hope this will be a great chapter too.

Kagami Kamiya: I know it's a bit strange but I think it quite fit Kise image because he was such a pretty boy, and as you pointed that out it was in horror story so… I kinda didn't think about it at all.

Gigi323: Thank you!

Ranchan-akari: You can see their reaction in this chapter, I hope it's to your liking.

Bommie: Thank you, and this is the update sorry it takes so long.

Dwindling flame: Thank you, I hope this chapter will be better.

Pi-write: yes HARRRRY POTTAHHHH. Thank you for the review.

Wingless dream: Thank you for giving a piece of your mind, I really appreciate it. To tell you the truth nearly all GoM members I believe suit the chaser position although yes Midorima is a good shooter but I think beater suited him more because in the manga his shoot took a long time to get in because of the high arc he made so yeah. I hope this reason is logical enough for you.

Anydayanywhere: Thank you so much.

That's all for the answer to the reviewers and now on to the chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own KnB and Harry Potter series.

xxxxx

Chapter 2

After the Japanese team and the Golden Trio introduction, Fudge apparently already finished with whatever problem that he had so he brought the rest of the fugitives back to England ministry of Magic through portkey. The Japanese team was immediately dragged away by the Japanese aurors, while Fudge went to his office to deal with the problem at hand. The Golden Trio was left alone.

"Bloody hell!" Ron grumbled. "What's wrong with the Japanese team?!"

"I think there is nothing wrong with them." Hermione answered. "I mean maybe the Japanese doesn't know much about Harry." She bit her lips a bit unsure.

"It's alright." Harry said. "I find this a bit refreshing actually."

"B-but, you defeated you-know-who, Harry!" Ron stubbornly said.

"Let's just drop it." Harry shook his head. "Besides, we had another pressing matter."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "Who do you think use your wand to create the Dark Mark, Harry?"

Harry and Ron nodded and began throwing their idea.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Fudge paced back and forth in his office, he was very troubled with the recent event that took place in the world cup tournament. He was very deep in thought so when Harasawa went inside the office he did not immediately notice him until the Japanese minister cleared his throat. Startled, Fudge immediately turned to him.

"Ah, Mr. Harasawa, I did not notice you, please forgive me." Fudge said smiling.

"It's quite alright." Harasawa replied lightheartedly before turning serious. "About the Dark Mark."

"I assure you, Mr. Harasawa, You-Know-Who was already dead." Fudge smiled.

Harasawa looked quite startled by his British counterpart. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course, the young Harry Potter managed to kill him so I think this is just one of the You-Know-Who fanatics work."

"I thought all of them at Azkaban." Harasawa replied.

"That maybe so, but many others unfortunately still at large." Fudge sighed a bit.

Suddenly, the door was opened yet again by none other than Professor Dumbledore. He looked at the much younger men in the office and smiled his grandfatherly smile.

"Hello, ministers." He said.

"Ah, Dumbledore." Fudge forced a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dumbledore." Harasawa smiled politely.

"No, no the pleasure is all mine." The bearded man said.

"Do you need something from me, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, actually." Dumbledore said never losing his grandfatherly smile. "It's about the recent event."

"It's just a work from You-Know-Who fanatics." Fudge answered disdainfully.

"Probably." He nodded. "But this has the potential to become a dire situation."

"He already died, Dumbledore." Fudge growled.

"But, there is no prove yet." Dumbledore answered. "Do you have any idea about the man who imperius him?"

"No." Fudge greeted his teeth.

"Maybe, I can help." Harasawa interrupted. "I am afraid the news of Lord Voldemort –Fudge cringed a bit at the name- Dark Mark has been heard to my country and they will want the government to investigate who was the one who did that."

"It's very kind of you." Fudge smiled.

"It's nothing." Harasawa shook his head.

"Ah, since you are kindly want to help us on this matter, I want to invite your country to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, I trust you already heard of them." Fudge said.

"Of course, I do." Harasawa nodded. "But I must decline the offer after all it is Tri-wizard, I don't think the other school will appreciate my interference."

"I have no problem with it." Dumbledore smiled. "This year my school will house the tournament. Besides, it will be a great experience for the Britain to learn about the East magic better and for the East to learn ours as well."

"I insist." Fudge smiled.

Harasawa could not say no to the other people so he agreed as long as the other schools agreed to let the Japanese compete against them and it turned out the other school had no problem of letting Japan to compete although one Drumstang principle seemed a tat bit reluctant but because the majority already said he agreed as well.

"It's decided then." Fudge beamed.

"It's quite an honor for us." Harasawa smiled. "Ah… Can I ask a favor?"

Fudge looked a bit confuse before nodding uncertainly.

"Regarding the age of the champion." Harasawa said. "Can you make an exception for my country? In my country, age is not a factor to decide one ability but instead we determine them by how skillful they can perform so…" He trailed.

"I understand." Fudge nodded. "I think we can as long as we can test them to at least be good enough in N.E.W.T. -level."

"Thank you." Harasawa nodded. "Maybe you could test him now."

"Now?" Fudge looked startled.

"Yes. The mentioned person is my own quidditch captain, Akashi Seijuro." Harasawa smiled.

"O-of course." Fudge smiled forcefully.

Fudge called one of his workers to ask him to call one Akashi Seijuro to their meeting room. As the worker complied, the two ministers and one headmaster stayed silence while enjoying a cup of tea.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Japanese Quidditch team seemed enjoying their time inside one of unused quarter in the ministry while talking about one particular person that they just met.

"I can't believe that was Harry Potter." Aomine grumbled. "He doesn't look like much."

"As pain as it is, I have to agree with Aomine." Midorima pushed his glasses.

"OI! What that suppose to mean?!" The tan boy growled.

"Aomine-kun that was impolite." Kuroko jabbed his hand to Aomine's rib.

"TETSU!" He glared at the nearly invincible friend while cradling his abused rib.

"Poor, Mine-chin." Murasakibara mumbled.

"But Kuroko-chi, Aomine-chi is correct." Kise said.

"Tch, he is pathetic." Haizaki put his two cents.

"It still is impolite, Kise-kun, Haizaki-kun." Kuroko reprimanded them without much success.

"But you did not deny Daiki's statement either, Tetsuya." Akashi smirked polishing his pointy 13 ½ inches maple tree and griffin hair wand.

*Knocked… Knocked…*

Suddenly, they heard someone knocked their door. The Japanese team looked at the door but no one actually got up to open the door. Kuroko sighed and began to walk to the door and opened it but unfortunately the person at the door did not notice Kuroko presence so he immediately retracted his hand and looked at the door with a dumbfound expression. Kuroko who already used to this kind of reaction just said.

"Excuse me?" He deadpanned. "Do you need something?"

"AAA!" He yelled and stepped back.

"Tetsuya, who is it?" Akashi who heard the scream of the person at the door decided to stand beside the light blue hair boy.

"Akashi-kun." He greeted. "I don't know."

"Ah, I'm sorry, it was rude of me." The man apologized. "But did you just say Akashi?"

"I am Akashi." The heterochromatic eyes boy said narrowing his eyes making the man shivered. "Do you need something?"

"A-ah, y-yes." He gulped. "Minister Harasawa called you to the office."

"I see." Akashi nodded and put his wand back to the holster. He turned to his teammates. "I will go for awhile. I want this room to stay as clean as this. Am I clear, Daiki, Ryouta, Haizaki?" He asked… okay more like ordered.

The mention boys gulped and answered. "O-of course, Akashi/ Akashi-chi/ Seijuro."

"Tetsuya, take care of them." He said to his shorter companion. "If they give you some troubles tell me." He patted Kuroko's hair gently.

"Understood, Akashi-kun." Kuroko nodded and frowned. "And please come back before midnight."

Akashi rose one of his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

Kuroko just sighed. "I do not have capability to handle either of them for that long, besides Akashi-kun, tomorrow we will go back to Japan and I do not want you to be sick."

"I've never been sick, Tetsuya." Akashi reassured him.

"Then don't start now." Kuroko answered immediately.

"Alright." Akashi relented and turned to the man. "Shall we go?"

And they went to the office. The walk actually did not last long but the errand man felt liked it was the longest time in his life. The still unnamed man felt liked he was being x-rayed by Akashi's stare although it was not malicious or anything but it made him uncomfortable do he felt relieve went he arrived their destination and immediately hurried to get away from the captain who just went inside the office.

xxxxx

"Harasawa-san, is there something I can help?" Akashi stood in front of the minister.

"Akashi." The Japanese minister acknowledges him with a single nod. "Actually, yes." And he told him about the tournament.

"I see." Akashi shut his eyes for a second before opening them. "I will attend this… tournament as long as my team member will attend as well."

"I already arrange it." Harasawa nodded. He knew Akashi would ask his teammates to attend. Akashi maybe a sly young man but he knew that Akashi's feeling of care for his teammates was very much real.

"Then I have no objection." Akashi replied brimming with confidence as his smirk grew. "Shall we begin the test then?"

xxxxx

Long after Akashi finished the test and just as the Japanese returned to their homeland, Fudge and Dumbledore sat in the minister's office with facial expression akin to that of having a heart attack. Their face was so pale nearing the whiteness of the wall inside the office before finally regaining their own composure.

"What methods of learning do that Japanese use?!" Fudge practically yelped as soon as he found his vocal cord.

"I'm afraid I did not have any answer, minister." Dumbledore said while looking at the paper in front of him.

_Name : Akashi Seijuro  
Status : Pureblood  
Age : 14 years old  
Wand : 13 ½ inches maple tree and griffin hair_

_Skill Evaluation :_

_Core Classes : Outstanding_

_Elective Classes :_

_Alchemy : Outstanding  
Ancient Runes : Outstanding  
Muggle Study : Outstanding_

_Extra information :_

_Akashi Seijuro managed to perform the spells perfectly without any major and minor mistakes, he also showed his capability to do a non-verbal spell. Regarding the theories behind those classes he took, he exceeds the N.E.W.T.-levels. He also capable to use wandless magic to unknown degree (He just said he could and performed the low level one with ease, any probing was deflected by the examinee)._

xxxxx_  
_

As the Britain minister and Hogwarts headmaster pondered about the extent of ability and skill that the Japanese Quidditch team captain possessed, the Japanese decided to return to their country through muggle transportation namely airplane. Arriving at the airport and receiving the business class tickets, the Japanese team went to the waiting room and began talking in their own language.

"What?!" Aomine yelled. "We will go back to this place again?!"

"Yes." Akashi said while looking through some paper.

"And attend some kind of tournament." Haizaki added although he seemed to be jealous of Akashi's accomplishment.

"Triwizard tournament." Midorima told them.

"Hmm… I think I ever heard it somewhere." Murasakibara said still munching his snacks.

"Really? So what is it, Murasakibara-chi?" Kise asked.

"Ah, I forget." Murasakibara replied.

"The hell you do!" Aomine growled.

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko called him scaring Aomine and the others by his sudden presence. He was apparently just go back after buying vanilla milkshake judging by the unfinished bottle on his hand. "There are some snacks at you face." He said while cleaning some mess that Murasakibara made with his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Kuro-chin." The purple head giant said earning him a nod from Kuroko.

Suddenly a yellow blur hugged Kuroko. "Kuroko-chi…" He sobbed. "Where are you from? I miss you so much."

"Kise-kun, please let me go." Kuroko said but Kise seemed pretty determined to stick as close as possible to Kuroko.

"You damn idiot blonde!" Aomine said prying Kise from Kuroko. "Let Tetsu go!" but it seemed Kise did not want to because Kise just hugged Kuroko tighter.

"Ryouta." Akashi said sending a familiar shiver ran down the mentioned boy back. "Let Tetsuya go."

"O-of course, Akashi-chi." Kise literally leaped back from Kuroko.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko nodded and sat beside him ignoring the commotion that his friend made. "Akashi-kun, I heard about the tournament."

Akashi stopped his skimming and looked at Kuroko.

"It's dangerous." Kuroko said not looking at Akashi.

"Tetsuya." Akashi held Kuroko's chin and guided it to his face. "Do you believe me so little?" He smirked, amusement danced in his eyes.

"No. I believe in Akashi-kun." Kuroko said without missing a beat.

"Then I will be fine." Akashi said. "I promise." He let Kuroko's chin go.

_Good __morning__ passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to__Japan.__ We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you._

"Our flight is here." Harasawa said walking to them. "Let's go."

xxxxx

And stop. That's all for the second chapter. Thank you for reading and don't forget to reviews. This is not beta-ed so all the mistakes and typo-s solely mine don't afraid to point that out. Thank you and again don't forget to review!


End file.
